


Double Trouble

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnant!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Clexa with pregnant!Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Some people have asked if this is a conversation and it is but I can assure you it is of my own work. I was going through my notes recently and saw a few fics I would like to continue but with clexa

"How are we going to tell her?"

"What do you mean _how_? We will just tell her outright." Lexa shrugged, glancing briefly over at her wife before returning her eyes to the doors of the building.

"What if she doesn't understand?"

"What wouldn't she understand? You have a thing inside you, simple."

"Maybe you should let me do all the talking."

"Mommy, mom."

Lexa crouched down when her daughter ran over to them, scooping the young girl up into her arms when she reached her. "Hey, baby. How was kindergarten?"

"Good. I maked a pasta shell drawing for Nyko and he maked me one."

"Did you make him a little pasta love note?" Lexa teased, tickling Skye's stomach making the child squirm and squeal.

"Mommy, no!"

Lexa stopped, sitting Skye more comfortable on her hip.

"We have some news for you when we get home." Clarke said, leaning over to kiss her daughters forehead.

The girls eyes sprung open as she mind began racing. "Are we getting a puppy?"

"Kind of," Lexa murmured gaining a punch in the arm from Clarke. "No, we aren't getting a puppy."

"Oh," Skye pouted.

"But we can have chicken nuggets for dinner." Lexa offered and Skye immediately perked up.

\--

"There is another one of me in there?" Skye asked, pointing at Clarke's chest.

"Almost," Lexa smiled at the young childs innocence, placing her hand over Skye's and lowering it to Clarke's stomach. "In there."

"Oh. But I'm too big to fit in mommy's tummy."

"Yeah, but your little brother or sister is only around this size," Clarke help her thump and forefinger up, leaving a space of about seven centimeters in between them. "It's only been growing for around twelve weeks."

"Ok," Skye nodded, like she understood what Clarke was saying but both woman knew she probably didn't. "And did mom put it in there?"

Lexa almost choked on the coffee she was drinking when Skye asked that, shaking her head as she stumbled to her feet and walking away to compose herself when Clarke glared at her.

"No, honey, that's not really how it works." Clarke replied softly. "The doctor done it."

"But I thought you loved mom?"

"She does, baby, but because we're both girls we have to do things a little differently. But the outcome is the same, we end up with a little baby." Lexa answered as she walked back into the room.

"How long before she comes out?"

"We don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet, honey." Lexa said.

"There is still another twenty-eightish weeks left so there is still quite a while yet."

"Why does it take so long?"

"Do you want to explain it to her, I will go make some hot chocolate and coffee." Clarke murmured to Lexa, placing a kiss to her cheek as she stood up.

"Decaf for you, remember." Lexa warned, somewhat reflexively, picking up Skye and sitting her down on her lap.

"How come it's so tiny but it grows big like you?"

"Well, it started off as a teeny tiny cell, so teeny tiny that you can't even see it, but then the tiny cell spits in half then those spit in half and it keeps going until the cells become a baby. And that takes a while because they have to develop all of it's bones to be able to stand up and it's brain to think and it's tummy for me to tickle." Lexa's fingers dug into Skye's tummy, drawing a loud, high pitched squeal from the child.

"Mom! Mommy, help!"

Lexa stopped tickling Skye, smiling down at her daughter. "You understand why it takes so long though, don't you?"

"Because it's making a new person."

"Exactly. And that new person will be your little brother or sister."

"What about mommy? Does she come back?"

"Yes, of course, baby. Then we will have a little family, the four of us, is that ok?"

Skye nodded against Lexa's chest, cuddling down against her mom.

"Everything ok?" Clarke asked, setting the drinks down on the table and sat down beside Lexa.

"Yeah," Lexa smiled, one arm wrapped securely around Skye while the other wrapped around Clarke's waist, sliding under her shirt and lightly rubbed the woman's belly "Would you rather have a little brother or sister?"

"Well, I could play dress up if it's a sister but I can play superheroes if it's a brother." Skye shrugged.

"You can play superheroes if it's a girl and dress him up if it's a boy."

"Doesn't matter than." Skye answered. "Will mommy's tummy grow big?"

"Yeah, she will be like a new planet."

"Shut up,"

"Will I be sharing my room with it?"

"No, we are going to turn the spare room into a nursery but the crib will be in mine and mom's room until they're a little bigger." Clarke explained, tilting her head back to smile up at her wife as Lexa drew lazy circles around her belly button.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"Can we have McDonalds for dinner tomorrow?"

"I meant about the baby," Lexa laughed, lightly squeezing her daughter and planting a kiss on her head. "But, yes, we can get you a McDonalds for dinner tomorrow."

"We are also going to get our first little photo of the baby."

"Will we see what it looks like?"

"No, it will be really tiny right now but we can hear it's heart beat."

Skye nodded, absentmindedly picking at one of the buttons on Lexa's shirt as she watched the show about meerkats that was playing on the TV.

\--

Lexa's eyes trained on Clarke's face as the girl stared up at the monitor, her eyes sparkling as she stared at the egg sized lump on the screen.

She only started paying attention again when Clarke's head turned to her, fear and surprise shinning in the blonde's eyes.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Twins."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lexa tore her eyes away from Clarke to look at the monitor. "How can you tell? It is just blobs of gray and white."

"We can here two heart beats,"

"Yeah, Clarke kinda has one of those."

"Two in addition to Clarke's." The midwife answered with a calm smile

Lexa nodded dumbly. "Twins."

"What does that mean, mom?"

"Uh," Lexa hummed, drawing her eyes away from the screen to look at Skye. "Two babies, honey."

Skye's eyes lit up as her head snapped around to look at Clarke. "At the same time?"

"Yes, sweetie. " Clarke nodded, lifting her hand to touch Lexa's cheek, pulling the woman's attention to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Lexa assured, pulling on her best smile and taking a hold of Clarke's hand that was on her cheek and kissed her palm.

Lexa seemed to be in a daze for the remainder of the appointment and was on autopilot on the drive home, walking lethargically into the living room and dropping her bag on the floor.

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs and think of names for the babies." Clarke smiled down at Skye when they entered the living room, waiting for her to run off upstairs before turning to her wife. "Lex, are you ok?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why are you so quiet, what're you thinking?"

"Nothing really. Just that this means double the money, for cribs and toys and birthdays, and also double the amount of crying and night time feedings. College, oh, god, how are we going to pay for college." Lexa rambled, placing her hand on her forehead and shaking her head, her voice breaking as she spoke. "I need to sit down."

"Lexa, calm down, it's ok." Clarke whispered softly, guiding her wife to side down on the sofa before crouching down in front of her, clasping her hands behind Lexa's neck. "It's ok, we will make it work."

Lexa let her head fall against Clarke's, closing her eyes and allowing the sensation of her wife massaging the back of her neck to calm her down.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because I know we can make this work. We've been a power duo, you and me, since high school. We can do this."

Lexa chuckled, drawing in a deep breath and sighing. "I'm sorry,"

"It's understandable."

"Mommy, I thought of some names for the two babies." Skye announced, walking in with a piece of paper filled with scribbled, misspelt words.

Clarke took the piece of paper from her daughter, scanned the list before handing it back to Skye. "We are not calling our children Scooby and Scrappy, Skye." Clarke sighed making Lexa snort out a laugh.

"Why not? They go together well."

"They are dogs,"

"What about Tom and Jerry?" Skye offered.

"We are not naming them after any animals."

"Oh. Then I am all out of ideas."Skye huffed, throwing her hands up dramatically.

Lexa laughed, opening up her arms. "Come here, baby."

Skye hopped up onto her mothers arms without any hesitation, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I love you." Lexa murmured against the side of Skye's head.

"Will you both still love me as much when the babies are born?"

"Of course," Clarke exclaimed, sitting down beside Lexa, who pulled back to look at Skye.

"Why would you think we wouldn't?"

"Because you will have three peoples to share your love with."

"You don't share love, sweetie, love is infinite, you just gain more. Like, I love you to the edge of the universe and back ten times and I fall in love with your mommy a little more every day. And I will love those little babies the same amount as I love you but you mommy and I will never not love you." Lexa swore.

"Do you love me enough to get a puppy?" Skye asked, pulling back to look at her mothers.

"Yes but just not right now, when you're a little bit older, ok? When you can look after it properly."

Skye nodded solemnly, "But when I do get a puppy I am going call him Thor."

\---

_15 weeks._

Clarke groaned as she laid down on her stomach on the bed, drawing Lexa's attention away from the sheet with math questions on them she was helping Skye with.

"Are you ok?"

"I hurt. Like, every little part of my body is just aching. This didn't happen until at least twenty weeks with Skye."

"We'll you're crying double the cargo this time around." Lexa smiled, reaching over and brushing Clarke's hair out of her face. "How about Skye and I run you a bath?"

"We can put bubbles in, too. And you can play with Pooh bear and Tigger if you want to."

"That would be nice, honey." Clarke smiled gratefully at her daughter who bounced off the bed, partially thankful that she was getting a break from her homework, and rushed off to her room to find her toys.

Lexa watched her daughter leave before lying down beside Clarke, slinging her arm across Clarke's lower back, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah. Everything just hurt, my boobs are killing me."

"I can give you a message," Lexa offered, gaining a glare from Clarke. "I don't mean- I meant massage your _back._ "

"Mm, I'm sure you did." Clarke hummed, groaning as she pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed, rolling her neck to get the kink out.

Lexa shuffled to sit beside her, bracing her hands on Clarke's shoulders and gently pressed her thumbs into the base of her neck. "Here?"

"Up a little."

Lexa obliged, moving her thumbs up a few inches and pressed down lighting, gaining a groan of approval from Clarke. "How was work?"

"Shit. Rachel is completely incompetent, I have no idea how she passed med school. I followed her out after work, intending on firing her but then I saw her walk over to who I assume was her husband and picking up a little baby. How am I supposed to fire her after that! So I gave her a warning and she swore she would try harder."

"You're too soft, babe." Lexa teased, grinning as she dropped a kiss to Clarke's cheek.

"I am not. I just can't fire someone with a new born baby." Clarke huffed, letting out a quiet moan as Lexa began digging her fingers down both sides of her spine.

"Mom! Where are Pooh bear and Tigger?"

Lexa smiled against the back of Clarke's head. "Try in the little purple box under your bed."

Lexa pressed a lingering kiss to the back of Clarke's head as she waiting for a reply from Skye's.

"Got them." Skye called, running back into the room holding her toys. "I found piglet, too."

"Ok, let's go start running the bath." Lexa gave Clarke's shoulders one last squeeze before getting off the bed, leading Skye into the ensuite bathroom.

"What's the matter with mommy?"

"The babies are making her body produce all different kinds if hormones, they're good hormones in the long run but some of the side effects are causing your mommy's back muscles to relax and that's causing her some pain."

"How do you know that?" A voice asked from the doorway, drawing Lexa's attention away from the faucets.

"I read it when you were pregnant with Skye." Lexa shrugged, sitting down on the closed toilet seat as Skye busied herself with splashing her toys in the water. "When your wife is going to be aching for the next nine months you kinda wanna know what's up."

"What else did you learn?" Clarke asked, walking over to sit on Lexa's lap.

"Well, it's at around fifteen weeks that you can start to feel the baby move. Your blood flow increases so there is a higher chance that you will get a nose bleed or something. And your boobs are also beginning to grow, but I noticed that without even having to look that up." Lexa teased, grinning when Clarke lightly hit her shoulder.

"Behave."

Lexa held up her hands in defense. "I'm just making observations."

"Well keep you observations above neck level, I'm pregnant, remember, you've already done your job."

"Mm. But I also remember last time you were pregnant, you couldn't keep your hands offa me." Lexa whispered against Clarke's ear gaining a glare from the woman.

"You are cruel."

"Mom, can we do homework in here while mommy is in the bath? I want to tell her about kindergarten today." Skye asked, pouring some of her princes bubbles into the bath water.

"Woah, Blue, that's plenty." Clarke rushed out when her daughter poured way to much of the liquid in. "And sure you guys can."

"I'll go get my books." Skye hopped to her feet and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Man, I'm going to have so many rashes because of that bubble stuff." Clarke murmured as Skye reappeared, holding her school books in her wet hands.

"You're getting your books all wet," Lexa sighed, cautiously lifting Clarke off of her lap and moving to take Skye's books from her and sat then on the counter by the sink. "I'll just go down and get you some juice. You want anything?" Lexa asked, her eyes falling on Clarke.

"Wine?"

"Yeah, right." Lexa chuckled, leaning down to briefly brush her lips against Clarke's before heading downstairs.

Lexa grabbed Skye's apple juice before getting a glass of water and dumping some frozen strawberries, oranges and blueberries into it, something Clarke had taken to drinking when she was pregnant with Skye, then headed back upstairs.

When she entered that bathroom Clarke was already in the bath, bubbles covering up to her collarbones and Skye was sitting with her chin on the white porcelain of the edge of the bathtub, bubbles covering her chin in a lame attempt of a beard.

"Ok, Miss Claus, there's your apple juice." Lexa sat the glass down on the floor and handed Clarke her glass. "And your drink, Doctor Griffin-Woods."

Clarke smiled down at the drink, surprised that Lexa remembered her drink, even after over five years.

"We didn't have any frozen raspberries, I will go out and get some tomorrow." Lexa promised, dropping a kiss to Clarke's forehead before grabbing Skye's books and sitting cross-legged on the floor, signaling for Skye  to sit down beside her.

Lexa helped Skye finish her homework and then young girl told Clarke about kindergarten and how she had made a drawing for Nyko and he had given her a flower in return. Once Skye finished her story Lexa took her into her room, pulling the covers up to the girls neck when she climbed under the covers.

"Are you and mommy going to have another baby?"

Lexa chuckled, crouching down beside Skye's bed. "Let's just get through this pregnancy first, Blue."

"Because me and Nyko counted today and after the twins we are only one away from being about to dress up as the full Avengers team."

Lexa laughed, resting her forehead on Skye's mattress. "Maybe, honey. We weren't even sure if we wanted another kid after you."

"But you are." Skye murmured, turning on her side to face Lexa.

"How many do you think we should have?"

"Me and Nyko thought it would cool to have a little army."

"We will not be having a small army, Skye."

"A small puppy army could also be good."

"That would be good. Not very practical but good." Lexa agreed, "Can I ask why you want a small army?"

"No."

"Ok," Lexa chuckled, pressing a kiss to her daughters forehead. "Good night, sweetie."

"Night, mommy."

Lexa switched on Skye's nightlight, -it was in the shape of Thor's hammer, she had begged Lexa for it for weeks- and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lexa entered her own room, smiling at Clarke who was sitting on the edge of their bed, dressed in nothing but her underwear, as she towel dried her hair.

"Skye wants us have one more baby after this to make up the Avengers or to make a small army of either children or puppies." Lexa chuckled, striding over to Clarke and kissing her, pushing against her until the girl was on her back on the bed, Lexa's hands planted on the bed either side of her head.

"What's up with you today?" Clarke giggled. "You've been all flirty, I thought I was supposed to be the hormonal one?"

"You are just so beautiful. Radiant," Lexa whispered, rubbing her nose against Clarke's cheek. "And it's been three weeks and I've finally gotten over the initial shock of us having twins."

"And how do you feel about it now?" Clarke whispered, her hands finding their way into the hair on the back of Lexa's neck, her eyes remaining closed as Lexa brushed the tip of her nose against Clarke's top lip.

"Excited." Lexa breathed against Clarke's lips. "I mean, the two things in this world I love more than anything are about to be duplicated. There will be another little you running around, another little Skye. That's all I need, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Clarke agreed.

"And I know it's going to be difficult but worst comes to worst we can always sell one."

"You're a jackass sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, I have this hag that tells me so. Often."

"Good, you need to be aware of it." Clarke played along, leaning forward and taking Lexa's bottom lip in between her own in a lingering kiss before pulling back. "How about that massage?"

"Anything for my little incubator." Lexa teased, drawing a groan from Clarke.

"No, don't start that again." Clarke huffed, thinking back to when she was pregnant with Skye and how Lexa had changed Clarke's contact in her phone to 'the incubator'.

Lexa grinned, sitting up to allow Clarke to turn onto her stomach.

"Now," Lexa started, moving to sit on Clarke's butt and began massaging her hands up the girls back. "Is this going to be one of those massages that leads to sex or are you not at that stage of pregnancy yet?"

"Not even close, honey." Clarke hummed against the pillow, the sensation of Lexa's hands beginning to relax her.

"Oh, well." Lexa murmured, pretending to climb off Clarke's back.

"You try it," Clarke warned and Lexa chuckled, reaching over to grab a hair tie from the bedside table and pulled Clarke's wet hair up into a bun. "I knew marrying a woman would have its perks."

Lexa grinned, digging her knuckles into Clarke's back, making the woman groan.

"If someone came up to you when you were in sophomore year and told you we would end up married with three kids, what would you have said?" Lexa asked, her fingers wrapping around Clarke's sides as her thumbs pressed into the woman's aching muscles.

"I would have laughed," Clarke muttered, her words muffled by her pillow. "You know I had a crush on you since freshman year. You were the dumb one that took _four years_  to figure out how you felt, and even then it was because I kissed you."

"Well, maybe, I thought you were way out of my league so I didn't even entertain the fact that you could like me back."

"Do you remember who you were in high school?" Clarke chuckled, feeling herself relax, any pain from her back disappearing. "Nobody was out of Lexa Woods' league."

"Except the pretty Science nerd."

Lexa kept massaging her wife's back until she was sure the woman was completely relaxed and was teetering on sleep before sliding off her back.

"Thank you." Clarke muttered sleepily, smiling when Lexa flicked the bedside light off and pulled the duvet up over both of them, shuffling to press her front flush against Clarke's back, her hand splaying across Clarke's stomach.

"When are you planning on going on maternity leave?"

"I'm only four month gone, Lex." Clarke chuckled.

"No, I know. I'm just saying, it's different this time, you don't have to wait until you're about to drop before you take time off. We both have a better job than we did the first time around, we wouldn't have to worry." Lexa whispered, drawing lazy patterns on Clarke's stomach. "I don't want you working for the last two months of your pregnancy, not that the hospital isn't great but I know how much that place stresses you out and that's not good for the babies."

"Raven did suggest that I take a decent maternity leave, maybe just do some consulting."

"You should," Lexa spoke against the back of Clarke's head, pulling back a little when the woman turned to face her. "We couldn't afford it with Skye but we can now."

"I like that you are trying to take care of me."

"That's kinda my jobs." Lexa grinned, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Clarke smiled, leaning her forehead against Lexa's breastbone, her hands gripping onto the woman's shirt.

Lexa calmingly ran her fingers through Clarke's hair, "I think I might get started on the nursery soon. Skye wants it to be Avengers themes."

"Jasper would _love_  that." Clarke scoffed.

"Octavia found out it was twins somehow and offered us one of her cribs, too."

"How did she find out?"

"Because she's Octavia Blake, you know what she's like. I'm surprised she didn't know before we did."

"True," Clarke chuckled. "Octavia and Raven are actually coming over at the weekend for Skye and Lea to play together. I also invited Bellamy, Jasper and Miller, we can all hang out like we haven't done in a while."

"Skye will love that, she has some kind of hero complex for Raven." Lexa chuckled.

"I actually think she has a little crush on Raven."

"She also has a crush on Monty." Lexa murmured. "I think she's going to have a thing for engineers."

Clarke hummed sleepily, allowing herself to fall asleep to the sensation of Lexa's hand rubbing her back.

\--

_20 weeks_

"Look at this," Lexa jumped at the sudden hand in her face, looking startled up at Clarke. "Look!"

Lexa looked where the woman was pointing, her wedding ring.

"And my ankles are the same."

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't notice, Lexa." Clarke huffed, pointing down to her stomach. "I'm swelling up."

"That's kinda what happens during pregnancy, baby." Lexa said softly, setting her laptop on the coffee table and reaching out for Clarke's hands, only to have the woman jerk back.

"So you think I'm fat?"

"I didn't," Lexa looked bewildered at the sudden mood swing. She was sure they should have ended last trimester. "That's not what I said."

"You didn't have to say it,"

"Hey," Lexa whispered, standing up to place her hands on Clarke's cheeks. "Yeah, you are a little bigger but, God, you have no idea how beautiful you are."

"So you aren't looking at other women?"

"Of course not! Jeez, Griff, you're carrying our kids, what makes you think I would be off looking at other women?"

"Because look at me."

"Exactly look at you." Lexa smiled, her eyes moving to Clarke's swollen tummy. "You don't get it because you've been the one carrying the kids, you don't know what it's like to see the woman you love carry your children. I just- I can't even think of words to describe it. If I was to choose my top three happiest moments it would be marrying you, the birth of Skye and seeing you like this."

Clarke smiled when Lexa's hands found their way onto her stomach.

"God, I'm so unfathomably in love with you that sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. Sometimes I will just have these moments where you, Skye and I are just lazying around watching TV and I will look at the both of you and get this warm feel. I don't know any word strong enough to tell you how you make me feel."

"I'm sorry," Clarke mumbled, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "I just feel so shitty and my ankles are fat."

"Tut, Griff, don't cry." Lexa tutted, wrapping Clarke up in her arms, a little ghost of a smile on her lips at the mood swings her wife was having. "You wanna go for a nap before I have to go pick Skye up?"

"Yeah," Clarke agreed, allowing Lexa to lead them into their room, Clarke climbing into bed and Lexa crawling up beside her, probing her head up on her hands to look down at Clarke.

Lexa ran her fingertips up the side of Clarke's face and over her furrowed brow, a let tail sign that something was bothering her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, babe, talk to me." Lexa whispered, pressing her lips to Clarke's forehead.

"It's our second scan tomorrow."

"Yeah? What are you worried about?"

"I kind of want to know what the sex of the babies are but if you don't that's fine." Clarke rushed out making Lexa chuckle.

"It's your call, Griff." Lexa assured, her fingertips dancing across Clarke's swollen tummy. "But I wanna know, too. That way I know what color to do the nursery."

"What if it's a boy and a girl?"

"Easy," Lexa shrugged. "Half and half. Cut it diagonally down the middle, half pink half blue."

"What do you want? Boy or girl, or both?"

"I'm not really fussed. Obviously, one of each would be nice but I don't care as long as they are healthy."

"I kind of want a boy." Clarke admitted, turning on her back to look up at Lexa, her hand landing on Lexa's that was creasing her stomach. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, of course not." Lexa assured, sliding her fingers through Clarke's, her eyes dropping to their joined hands. "I will start the nursery tomorrow since it is my day off and I will ask Raven to help me out with the carpet over the weekend."

"I love you."

Lexa dragged her eyes back up to look at Clarke, a smile tugging its way onto her lips when she noticed how Clarke was looking at her, like she was the greatest thing she had ever laid eyes on. "I love you, too, Griff."

"And thank you for looking after me."

Lexa tutted, "I'll always look after you."

"I know."

"Good." Lexa kissed Clarke's lips. "Go to sleep. I will go pick up Skye and cook us dinner, I'll make your favorite."

"Ok," Clarke agreed, sliding her hand around the back of Lexa's neck and pulling her down until she could hide her face in her neck.

Lexa settled down beside her wife, drawing lazy patterns on her swollen stomach.

\--

"A boy and a girl." Lexa sighed, looking down at Clarke who was lying sleepily on her chest. "We are going to have a baby boy and a baby girl."

"You aren't going to freak out on me again, are you?" Clarke asked, lazily tracing her fingertip down Lexa's jaw.

"No, I just can't believe it. I wanted both but I thought it was unlikely." Lexa said, turning her hand to kiss Clarke's palm. "But you just give me everything I want."

Clarke chuckled. "Are you starting the nursery today?"

"Yeah, I promised Skye I would wait for her to get home. She wants to help."

"Are you just doing it half blue half pink?"

"Yeah. Unless you want me to do it a neutral colour?"

"No no. The whole blue being a boys colour and pink being a girls colour is kind of dumb but it's generic, you know? And they can choose the colour of their own room when they're old enough."

\--

"Lexa, it says the paint is non-toxic." Clarke huffed, eyeing her wife and daughter, who were both standing in front of her, paint brushes in their hands, both glaring at her.

"I don't care, Griff. You either put the mask on or get out."

"Yes, mommy."

Clarke sighed, taking the mask from Lexa and pulling it over her head.

"Better." Lexa kissed Jemma's cheek before picking up Skye and easily lifting her to sit on her shoulders. "You do the top, Blue but don't go over the tab, ok?"

Skye nodded, dipping her paint into the paint pot that Lexa had set up on a old chest of drawers.

Clarke took a seat on the covered arm chair in the corner on the room, watching Lexa and Skye work incredibly well together for one of them being balanced on the others shoulders.

Clarke smiled when Skye loaded her paint brush with a little to much paint causing some of it to drip onto Lexa's forehead but other then a flinch from the initial impact Lexa didn't seem phased at all.

"Mom, you need to go a bit higher, I can't reach."

Lexa obliged without a word, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes so Skye could reach the very top of the wall.

Clarke left ten minutes later to make dinner and wasn't the least bit surprised when Lexa and Skye entered the kitchen with their faces covered in paint.

"We had a paint fight." Lexa explained.

"I won." Skye added, grinning smugly up at Lexa.

"You did not. You only have less on you because you have a little face so there is less room for paint." Lexa argued but Skye just turned her eyes to Clarke.

"I won." She repeated.

"And you win the chance to go wash it all off your face before you can even touch your chicken nuggets."

"Come on then, Skye, your mommy obviously doesn't understand artistic expressing." Lexa teased, picking Skye up and easily throwing over her shoulder drawing a small giggle from the girl.

"And you mom doesn't understand hygiene."

"I'm not the one with the filthy mouth in this relationship." Lexa called back cheekily making Skye lift her head that had fallen against Lexa's back.

"You should really brush your teeth mommy."

Clarke huffed and Lexa laughed as she carried Skye into the bathroom, setting her down on the edge of the bathtub and set about cleaning all the paint off her face.

\---

"I don't think I wanna get married when I'm bigger." Sky's murmured, twisting Lexa's wedding ring as she sat on her knee.

"I didn't." Lexa answered, drawing both Skye and Clarke's attention to her.

"You didn't?" Both Skye and Clarke asked, their tone of voice completely different.

"That came out wrong. I did want to marry you but growing up marriage was never something that interested me, I didn't understand the purpose of it."

"Then why did we get married?"

"Because I knew you wanted it. The big wedding with the fluffy dresses and tear jerking speeches. I was indifferent to marriage, I was never against it, and when I found out you want it I wanted it, too." Lexa shrugged.

"So you regret marrying mommy?"

"You stop putting words in my mouth, kiddo, or you will get me grounded." Lexa arched her eyebrows, gently tapping Skye's nose.

"You're big, you can't get grounded."

"You'd be surprised, kid." Lexa murmured, smiling sweetly at Clarke. "No, but seriously, marrying your mommy was the one good thing I done with my life, after that everything just seemed to fall into place. The house, you, these little ones," Lexa gently placed her hand on Clarke's stomach. "I didn't want to get married as a kid but I couldn't imagine my life any other way, and I don't want to."

Clarke smiled softly at that, resting her head against Lexa's shoulder and poking Skye's side. "Why don't you wanna get married?"

Skye shrugged. "I don't wanna be stuck with a dumb boy or girl forever and ever."

"Fair statement." Lexa hummed, nodding her head understanding. "But someone, possibly a blonde genus, could come along and change your mind."

"Maybe." Skye muttered, shrugging her shoulders again. "Maybe I will change my mind when I'm old like you guys." Skye teased, grinning a grin that reminded Clarke all to much of Lexa.

"Well, maybe, when you're _old_  like us you can pay for your own candy." Lexa shot back making Skye's head shoot up to look at her.

"I was just joking, mom."

"I thought you might've been." Lexa grinned, tickling Skye's side making the girl squirm and squeal.

"Oh," Clarke murmured, making Lexa stop in fear, in case she had hurt Clarke in some way.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just- oh."

Lexa sat up straight, holding onto Skye's so she didn't fall off of her lap and turned to Clarke. "What? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, Lexa. It's the babies, they're moving."

"They're what? That didn't happen with Skye until way later."

"Can I feel, mommy?"

"It's not something you will be able to feel, baby. I can only feel it because they're inside me." Clarke smiled at her daughter, lifting her eyes to Lexa who was still looking worriedly down at Clarke's tummy. "Hey, I'm ok. I was just a little surprised."

"You're sure? Because we can take you to the hospital, it's no problem."

Clarke's smiled softly, lightly holding onto Lexa's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm ok. If I even thought there was the slightest chance of there being something wrong I wouldn't hesitate to make you drive me to the hospital."

"Good." Lexa nodded lightly, kissing the tip of Clarke's nose.

"Mom," Skye sighed and Lexa grinned, knowing exactly what the girl wanted.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." Lexa huffed, kissing the tip of her daughters nose.

\--

_24 weeks._

Lexa entered the house, Skye trailing behind her, and frowned when she noticed how dark it was.

She walked into the living room, flicking the light on which drew a groan from the woman lying on the sofa. "Lexa, turn it off."

"Jeez, Griff, did you transform back into a teenager." Lexa teased, turning the light off and handing Skye's bag to her. "Go on upstairs and get your homework ready, I will be up in a sec."

Skye nodded, ignoring the bag being handed to her and rushed over to Clarke, kissing her mums forehead.

"Hi, baby." Clarke whispered sleepily, smiling up at Skye. "You will need to tell me about kindergarten in a little bit, ok?"

"Ok, mommy." Skye agreed, grabbing her bag as she ran past Lexa and up to her room.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asked, rounding the sofa and crouching down beside Clarke. "If you weren't feeling good you could've called me, babe, I would've been right home."

"I'm ok. My eyes are just overly sensitive today. And my ankles hurt. And my wrists. Also my back."

Lexa sighed, resting her chin on her arm that was resting on the sofa cushion, she hated seeing Clarke in pain and not be able to do anything about it. "What can I do?"

"I don't know. I didn't get it this bad with Skye."

"Mom, I'm ready." Skye called from upstairs making Clarke crack one eye open.

"Go, I'm fine."

"Ok. I'll be back soon, though." Lexa promised, pecking Clarke quickly on the lips before heading off to help Skye.

Once Skye finished her homework they both headed downstairs.

Lexa gently lifted Clarke's legs for Skye to sit down before placing Clarke's legs over her daughters lap and moved the sit on the floor in front of Jemma.

"What're you doing?" Clarke asked with a little frown as Skye pulled her slipper off and Lexa took ahold of her hand.

"Giving you a massage." Lexa explained.

"We googled it, it helps." Skye added, gently pressing her tiny thumbs into the base of Clarke's foot.

"You guys are amazing." Clarke muttered.

"We know." Skye said and Lexa just hummed, working her thumbs along Clarke's palm and wrist. "You know since these babies are hurting you?"

"Yeah?" Clarke cracked one eye open to look down at her daughter.

"Does that make me your favorite?"

"You hurt her too, you know?" Lexa leant her head back against Clarke's arm and looking over at Skye.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you would wake me up several times a night because you liked playing soccer with my bladder."

"I didn't know what I was doing," Skye defended.

"Neither do these kids," Clarke said, leaning down to kiss the top of Lexa's head.

Lexa smiled, tilting her head back a little to peck Clarke on the lips a couple of times. "The guys are coming over tomorrow but if you want up for it I can cancel."

"No, having them here will help me take my mind off of the pain."

"Is Lea coming too?"

"Yeah. And Raven." Lexa grinned at her daughter, knocking her shoulder lightly when she began to blush.

"Why are you blushing, kiddo?" Lexa smirked and Clarke opened one of her eyes to her daughter was, in fact, blushing.

"Yeah, baby, why are you blushing?"

"I'm not. Shut up."

"Does someone have a little crush on Raven Reyes?" Lexa teased.

"Mom," Skye whined, letting her head fall back against the back on the sofa. "Stop."

"So it is true." Clarke arched her eyebrows at Skye who huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just think she is cool." Skye murmured bashfully.

"Better warn Octavia that you're trying to move in on her woman." Lexa teased.

"Mommy!

 ---

"Hey, kid." Raven smiled and Skye blushed like she always did around Raven, digging her hands into her pockets.

"Hello."

"Smooth," Lexa murmured to her daughter who shot her a glare.

"Your mom was telling me you want to go into medicine like your mommy." Raven said, dipping down to scoop Skye up into her arms, lightly punching Lexa as she walked past her into the living room.

"What was that about?" Bellamy frowned, entering the house with Octavia and Lea.

"Skye has a little crush on Raven." Clarke explained and Lexa turned around to see her wife standing in the door way instead of on the sofa where she had left her.

"Babe, you were supposed to stay sitting down."

"I'm not an invalid, Lexa." Clarke huffed but allowed Lexa to take ahold of her upper arm and lead her back into the living room.

"You need to relax." Lexa ushered Clarke back onto her seat on the sofa before sitting down in between her and Raven.

"I would wanna be like Captain America."

"What about you, Skye? If you could have any superpower what would it be."

"I would wanna be like mom," Skye said with a little shrug, motioning toward Lexa. "Mom gets bad men and ladies off the streets. And she can protect people cause she protected us before."

Lexa looked a little thrown by the answer, having expected Skye to say Spider-Man or ironman, she would have, but eventually a little smile tugged it's way on to her lips and Skye continued to tell Raven about the times Lexa had gotten bad men off the streets, even though it was before she was born and Raven was actually there.

Raven bobbed her head as if she hadn't heard the story before, she knew most of Lexa's stories of her cases.

\--

"I'm thinking Aden for the little boy," Lexa commented one morning they were laying in bed.

"Aden," Clarke hummed thoughtfully. "I like it."

"I haven't come up with one for a girl, though."

"How about we name her after your sister?" Clarke offered, peering up at Lexa. "Aden and Anya junior."

"I'm sure Anya would love that."

"I think it's a great idea," Clarke shrugged.

"Yeah, I do, too." Lexa agreed, dropping a kiss to Clarke's head.

\--

_Week 37_

"Octavia and Raven are keeping Skye tonight."

Lexa nodded, her eyes not leaving the paperwork of the currently working on. "I bet Skye is loving that," she commented around the pen she was chewing, using her knuckle to push her glasses a little higher up her nose.

"I was thinking we could have a little fun."

Lexa stopped chewing on her pen, she knew that tone.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, her eyebrows arching questioningly. "It's that stage of pregnancy, huh?"

"It has been for a while but you've been working and Skye has been here so I've had to sort myself out." Clarke smirked and Lexa could stop the groan that escaped her lips. "But, if you're busy I can just take myself upstairs."

"Don't you dare," Lexa dropped her pen onto the coffee table and rushed over to Clarke, placing her hands on Clarke's hips and gently pushing her up against the door. "This won't hurt you, will it?"

"Lex, we had sex up until a week before I dropped with Skye, I'll be ok."

"Ok," Lexa hummed, kissing Clarke, giving her lip a playful little nip. "Race you upstairs."

"Oh, like that's fair," Clarke huffed as Lexa took off up the stairs. "I'm literally a human incubator here!"

"Don't worry, we have all night." Lexa replied, peeking around the doorframe of their room with a cheeky little smile. "Which is what I feel like we are going to need for you to get upstairs."

"Oh, fuck you."

"You will," Lexa smirked. "But you first."

\---

_Week 40_

"Lexa,"

"Not now, Lincoln."

"But Lexa," Lincoln tried again but Lexa held her hand up, her eyes remaining on the file in front of her.

"I really need to prepare for this case, Lincoln. This kid is getting the blame for something he so blatantly didn't-"

"It's Clarke," Lincoln interrupted, effective stopping Lexa in her tracks. "You're going to be a mom again."

"She's- the babies are coming?" Lexa slowly stood up. "Are you sure?"

"Raven just called, they are on the way to the hospital now." Lincoln grinned, holding up his car keys. "Octavia and Skye are with them. You ready?"

"I-uh- another two babies." Lexa murmured and Lincoln walked over to Lexa, hooking his arm around Lexa's shoulder and guiding her out to the car. "I think I'm ready."

"You think?" Lincoln laughed. "Well you better figure it out within the next ten minutes because you are about to have two new human puppies."

When she got to the hospital Clarke was already screaming, yelling about wanting Lexa to be there only to grab her by the lapels of her suit and pulled her in when she finally got there. "You did this to me!"

Lexa wanted to laugh, it was such a cliché thing to say and it only really worked if she was saying it to a man. She didn't laugh, though, the sheer murder in Clarke's eyes made her realise she probably shouldn't laugh.

"She has been screaming bloody murder ever since this started." Raven said with a nervous laugh.

"How is she so far gone already?"

"She actually went into labour about four hours ago," Octavia commented. "She kinda just ignored it until the pain became to much."

Lexa nodded, moving her eyes back to her sweaty, rose cheeked wife. "Hey, baby."

"What _took_  you do long?"

"Sorry, traffic was murder." Lexa lied because she didn't want to tell Clarke that she hadn't actually been all that long. "How is she?"

"Good, it shouldn't be too long now."

"It fucking hurts, Lexa." Clarke growled, tugging at Lexa's suit again to pull her wives attention back to her. "Just get them out."

Lexa stared at Clarke wide-eyed before looking at the nurse. "Please get them out before she kills me."

"It looks like we are all set to start pushing,"

"Everyone but her wife has to leave now," one of the nurses said, escorting everyone but Lexa out of the room.

"Ready, Griff?" Lexa grabbed onto Clarke's hand, pressing her forehead against the blonde's.

"No,"

"Well, to bad."

It was another two hours, constant death threats and a promise that there wouldn't be anymore kids (all of which happened at Skye's birth too) but the babies were finally born. The little boy first then the little girl seven minutes later.

"I'm so proud of you," Lexa whispered, her eyes not leaving the two little babies in Clarke's arms as she kissed her wife's forehead. "I'll go get Skye."

Skye was asleep when Lexa went to get her but immediately perked up when her mother shook her awake.

"Are they here?"

"They are, you wanna meet them?" Lexa grinned, picking up her daughter and carrying her into the hospital room.

"Hey, baby," Clarke smiled at the sight of her daughter -oldest daughter-. "This is your little brother and sister."

Skye peered at the babies, "They look really wrinkly."

"Yeah, they do." Lexa laughed, tentatively sitting Skye down on the bed beside Clarke. "What do you think? Do you think they'll do?"

Skye judged the babies for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, they'll do."

"Are you sure? 'Cause we could always get a refund, or a trade."

"Behave, Lexa." Clarke warned with a fond little smile.

"Can we come in yet?" Raven asked, peeking into the room. "We wanna meet them,"

"Sure, come on in." Lexa smiled, waiting for everyone to pile into the small room before motioning to the babies. "This is Aden and Anya."

Anya grinned proudly, moving to the side of the bed to get a better look at the babies.

Everyone stayed for another half an hour before they were kicked out again, leaving a sleeping Skye, a sleepy Clarke and an excited Lexa.

"Are you freaking out?" Clarke asked, watching her wife as she stared down at the babies she was cradling in her arms.

"Yeah, but for a good reason, not like when I first found out." Lexa smiled, glancing up at Clarke. "Now I'm more worried about how I'm going to protect all of you at once."

Clarke laughed, shaking her head lightly. "You are such a dork,"

"And you love me," Lexa grinned. "I can't wait to take them home and for all the sleepless nights and the crying and the messy diapers."

"You sure sound excited," Clarke laughed.

"I'm just thinking that it's double what we had to do with Skye."

"And we done just fine with Skye, we will be just fine with these two." Clarke assured. "Who knew two little humans could turn the big shot lawyer into a nervous wreck?"

"Murderers, kingpins, maniacs I can deal with but these," Lexa lifted the babies on her arms a little. "These scare me."

Clarke smiled and rolled her eye. "You're ridiculous,"

"Mhm," Lexa hummed, setting the now sleeping babies into their cribs. "When came you guys come home?"

"Tomorrow morning, is everything ready at home?"

"Yeah, I finished setting up the second crib a few nights ago." Lexa sat down on Clarke's hospital bed, resting her elbows on the pillow above Clarke's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Clarke muttered, leaning into Lexa's hand when she began running her hand through Clarke's hair.

"Understandable." Lexa dipped down to kiss Clarke, "Get some sleep,"

"Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, I've called Raven asking her to bring some clothes for you, she's going to hang out with me for a little while."

Clarke nodded sleepily, a grateful little him escaping her lips as Lexa began massaging her head. "I love you," Clarke said in a gruff, sleepy voice.

"I love you, too."

Clarke fell asleep almost instantly and Lexa took the quiet time (probably one of the last quiet times she will have for a while) to glance around at the sleeping people in the room, _her_  people.

This was her family, her _life_. And it was going to be hard having twins, she knew that, but between the two of them they would get through it.

 


End file.
